Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a copying method, and an image acquiring device and a copying system using the copying method.
Description of the Related Art
When a user is copying an information medium with only one single document, an ordinary flatbed scanner is mostly frequently used at present. However, the flatbed scanner needs to be operated by opening a cover, placing the document in alignment with a predetermined portion, setting the status and starting copying. After the copy is finished, the user tends to forget to take the original information medium due to the too long operation time. If multiple documents need to be copied, using the flatbed scanner is very time-consuming to the user.
In order to save the time, the user may use a scanner in conjunction with an automatic document feeder to perform the scan. However, the automatic document feeders for ordinary peripherals have different internal specifications. In some cases, the document is directly outputted from the front end of the straightforward type document feeder. In other cases, the document is transported through a U-shaped passage and outputted from the rear end of the document feeder. Either the straightforward type or the U-shaped automatic document feeder may be configured to perform the simplex or duplex copying according to the technology of the image acquiring assembly. When the simplex copying is set, only the simplex copying of the information medium is performed. When the duplex copying is set, the duplex scan and flow are performed.
However, when the simplex data is needed, the user frequently gets confused at placing the data page upward or downward. When the user places the data page upward, the output image result is blank. This represents that the image acquiring side is incorrectly placed, and the copying needs to be performed again. Such the unclear indication wastes the user's time and resource.
In order to solve the long-term existing problem, this disclosure provides the technology of facilitating the user's copying, wherein the user can place the information medium on the automatic document feeder and operate in a simple and clear manner to prevent the operation error from occurring again and again.